Something Blue
by Hellen says what's up
Summary: Elsa found him in the middle of nowhere. He thought he was going to die. Elsa and her sister Anna took him back to the castle. He didn't remember who he was or what he was doing in the woods. All he knew was that his name was Jack Frost. Can Elsa and Jack help each other to reach their happiness? Jelsa (in future chapters)
1. The first day of winter

Something blue

Elsa found him in the middle of nowhere. He thought he was going to die. Elsa and her sister Anna took him back to the castle. He didn't remember who he was or what he was doing in the woods. All he knew was that his name was Jack Frost.

**This is my first ROTG + Frozen crossover**

**In this, everyone can see Jack but he's still a winter spirit, so he has the powers of ice/snow/ cold/ immortality/ never aging etcetera.**

**Sorry if there are any spelling errors. English was not my first language.**

* * *

><p><em>I was nine when we found him. It'd been snowing all night. Mother and father had let my sister and I go out to play…<em>

"Come on Elsa, let's go build a snowman!" Anna chimed like a bird as she pulled her sister along with her, causing Elsa to almost fall into the snow.

"Okay, okay, slow down!" Elsa chuckled. The two of them trudged through the winter weather, making their way through the local woodlands, as they always did on a days like this. Every time it snowed in Arendelle, they'd beg their parents to let them go outside and have some fun.

Elsa pulled a rickety wooden sledge behind her as Anna led her down their usual route deep into the woods. "Hurry up sis!" Anna called eagerly as a bright smile lit her youthful face. Elsa giggled as her humorous little sister yanked her jacket sleeve, telling her to move faster. "The snow will be gone by the time WE get there!" She exaggerated.

"No it won't, silly." Elsa laughed, rolling her sky-blue eyes. "And even if it did melt, I could always make some more." Anna grinned and hugged onto Elsa's arm.

The two of them walked through the woods together. The entire canvas around them was layered in heaps of pure white snow. Even the trees held piles of the stuff on their leaves and branches. The sun reflected off the glistening white so brightly it was almost blinding.

Without much warning, Anna picked up a snowball and tossed it in Elsa's direction, hitting her on the back of the neck. Elsa jumped in shock and turned to see Anna giggling away. "Hey!"

Anna laughed as Elsa moved her hands in a swift action, and the snow that was resting on the branch above her head covered Anna from head to toe. Elsa chuckled with satisfaction as her sister gave a frown and began to brush it off. "No fair, you can't use powers for snow fights!" Elsa stuck her tongue out at her sister and the two of them laughed together.

At some point during their little walk, Anna had jumped onto the sledge and Elsa had begun to push her from the back. "Faster, faster, faster!" Anna chanted. Elsa used her powers to push the snow sledge down the white hill.

As they began to near the edge of the frozen lake within the center of the woodlands, Elsa swore she saw something, though she couldn't make out what it was. "Hey Anna, do you see that?"

"See what?"

"Over there, by the side of the lake." Elsa said. Anna got off the sledge and the two of them walked over.

They soon realized what it was.

A boy lying in the snow just by the edge of the lake, curled up into a ball, his eyes closed, as he lay there motionless and completely lifeless. He looked about sixteen or seventeen. His hair was as white as the snow beneath him and his skin was so pale it was almost strange. "Hello? Are you okay?" Elsa called to him. When no reply came, Elsa feared for the worse.

"Is he dead?" Anna had asked, hiding behind her sister in slight fear. Very carefully, Elsa knelt down beside the motionless body, and ever so slightly touched her hand against his chest. She let out a sigh of relief as she felt it rise and fall ever so slightly, though; she noticed how cold he was. She'd go as far as to say colder than ice itself.

"I think he's breathing." Elsa said, turning back towards her sister.

"What do we do?" Anna asked.

"Well, we can't leave him here. We should take him back to mom and dad." Elsa stated. For a girl her age, Elsa was rather responsible, and Anna looked up to that. She always seemed to know the right thing to do.

_The day that Jack Overland Frost snuck into my life, was the day everything changed. _

* * *

><p>"Is he going to be okay mom?" Elsa had asked her mother later that night. They'd put the stranger on the sofa for the night. The queen had been spending the entire day trying to warm him up with blankets and hot tea, but for some reason, his temperature just didn't seem to be getting any higher.<p>

"Well, I'm not sure. We'll have to see by the morning." The queen said simply. "Go to bed sweetie." She said as she left the room. Elsa looked over at the young man who was lying across he sofa, looking out of the window, his eyes transfixed on the moon.

"…Are you okay?" Elsa asked the boy.

He turned his head to her, and seemed surprised to see a little girl standing at the other end of the room. "You're that kid who brought me here, right?"

Elsa nodded slightly. "Well, my sister helped."

Jack looked the girl up and down, a smirk formed in the corner of his lip. "What's your name?"

"Elsa. What's yours?" She asked, walking over to the sofa and propping herself up next to him.

Jack was silent for a moment, before he replied, "…I think my name's Jack. That's what the moon told me anyway…"

"The moon?" Elsa questioned. "How does the moon talk to you?"

"I don't know. It just does." Jack stated.

"So…why were you by the lake?" Elsa questioned, moving slightly closer to the boy covered in frost.

"I don't know. I just…woke up there." Jack said simply. "I don't remember anything…I don't even know who I am or what I'm supposed to do." Elsa frowned. Perhaps this boy had some sort of amnesia. It was hard to imagine how it must have felt for him.

"Well, you can stay with us until you get your memories back." Elsa smiled, genuinely showing kindness to the guest.

"Well…thanks...you know, you're pretty cute for a kid." Jack smirked, ruffling Elsa's silk-blonde hair.

"Hey! Don't call me cute, I'm not a baby!" Elsa protested, causing Jack to let out a small chuckle of amusement.

_When he placed his hand on my head, I noticed just how cold his skin was. He didn't seem sick, so maybe he was still cold from sleeping outside for so long. But I soon began to realize that Jack wasn't human._

_Jack was like me._

_But I'll get to that in a minute._

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued in chapter 2 (If I do in fact decided to continue this.)<strong>

**Feel free to tell me what you thought! Constructive criticism is really helpful :D**


	2. Welcoming the Snowman

**Hi! Me again. Anyway, so basically, I just wanted to say that there's not going to be any romance for the first few chapters (given that Elsa's still a little girl) but don't worry! It'll be here soon, I promise.**

**Also, this was set before the whole freezing Anna's head thing, but I'm sure you already figured that out.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Two days later…<em>

"Promise not to freak out or anything?" Elsa said. Jack simply nodded at her.

Elsa rubbed her hands together, forming a small ball of snow. Jack watched in astonishment as Elsa threw the ball into the air and it exploded into thousands of snowflakes, falling around them. Jack chuckled as the snowflakes continued to fall like sparkling specs of diamond. "How do you do that?"

Elsa shrugged. "I don't know, I think I was born with it."

"It's beautiful." Jack complemented, as a snowflake fell upon his shoulder. Elsa let a light smile touch her lips. Jack had been the first person, aside from her family, to know of her powers. She wouldn't dare show anyone else. It was simply the fact that he'd probably find out sooner or later that drove her to show him.

Suddenly, the front door opened and The Queen walked in, shivering at the sudden gust of subzero breeze washed over her. "Jesus Christ, why's it so cold in here?"

"Sorry mom. I was just showing Jack my magic." Elsa explained.

"Is that so?" The queen asked rhetorically. She looked the frosted boy up and down. "You know you really shouldn't go around telling people about these things Elsa."

"Don't worry your majesty. Your daughter's secret's safe with me." Jack said with an undeniably cocky smirk.

The queen let out a stern sigh. "Well, I suppose if you're going to be staying here for a while, it doesn't really matter. Come on, breakfast is on the table."

* * *

><p><em>Later that day…<em>

"Hi, my name's Anna!" The bubbly little girl chimed as she shook Jack's hand. Jack smirked, kneeling down so he was eyelevel with her. She beamed her usual radiant absentminded smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Princess. My name's Jack." Anna giggled, already taking quite a liking to the newcomer.

"Why are your hands so cold?" She asked out of genuine curiosity.

Jack looked rather puzzled by the question, but then he smirked and whispered. "It's because I'm secretly a snowman." Anna gasped, a giant smile on her youthful face.

"Really?!" She exclaimed. Jack shot her a short wink. "That's so cool!" She chuckled.

"Hey, Anna, mom says we can go back to the lake to play today." Elsa called down the hall.

"Can snowman come?" Anna asked, pulling at Jack's shirtsleeve.

Elsa took the hint that Anna was referring to Jack. "Yeah, if he wants to. Jack, do you want to go with us?" She said as she grabbed her blue coat and began to button it up.

"I don't think-"

"Please come with us! It'll be so much fun!" Anna exclaimed. Jack raised an eyebrow at her. "Please, please, please!" She chanted, causing Jack to let out a slight chuckle.

"Fine, I guess I'll go."

* * *

><p>To Anna's delight, the snow hadn't quite melted yet. The woodland was still coated in a sheet of white, and the lake was frozen over. Anna and Elsa had both gone to build their annual snowman.<p>

Meanwhile, Jack found himself standing by the edge of the lake. The last thing he remembered before everything went blank. For some strange reason, this lake gave him an uncomfortable feeling, as though this were a place of haunted nightmares. Though, he had no recollection of why this place felt so disturbed.

Just as he was about to go back to Anna and Elsa, he felt himself almost trip over something hidden within the snow. He knelt down and began brushing the snow off of the object. He soon realized it was some sort of long farmer's staff.

As soon as his hand touched the wooden staff, a thin layer of frost formed across the surface. Jack stared at it for a moment, before he picked it up in his hand. The staff began to glow a strange cold blue.

Jack accidently touched the bark of a tree with the tip of the staff, and immediately frost appeared upon it, spiraling across the wood. Jack's eyes widened with both shock and amazement.

"Jack!" Elsa called from behind him. Jack turned to see the two girls standing by their finished snowman. Jack walked over to them, a smirk upon his face.

"What'd you think?" Anna asked.

"It's cute. Could use a nose though. How's he supposed to smell the fresh roses of summer?" he stated, making the girls chuckle.

"Hey, what's that?" Anna questioned curiously, pointing to the staff that Jack still held in his hand.

"Oh, this? This is my pet stick. I was going to get a pet rock but the shops didn't have one." Anna burst into laughter once again. Elsa liked the fact that Jack seemed to make her sister so joyful. All she ever wanted was for Anna to be contented, and if Anna was happy, then she was happy.

* * *

><p><em>That night…<em>

"Goodnight girls."

"Goodnight daddy." Anna said, ending with a yawn before she put her head to her pillow. The door closed and Elsa felt herself begin to drift off to sleep.

Just as she was about to fall asleep, she heard something. A strange tapping sound familiar to the sound of a woodpecker was coming from the outer side of her bedroom window. Elsa's eyes shot open and she practically jumped out of her skin as she saw the source of the noise.

Jack was hovering outside of her bedroom window, tapping on the glass with his finger. Elsa ran over and quickly opened the latch on the glass. "Oh my god!"

"I know."

"You're…flying!"

"I know."

Elsa looked down out of the window, staring at the ten-story drop from her bedroom window to the castle gate. "…How are you doing that?!"

"I don't know, I think I was born with it." Jack smirked, copying Elsa's words. "Looks like you're not the only one with cool tricks up their sleeves."

_After that, Jack and I became something more to each other. We became one, even though we were both different in our own ways, there was always going to be one thing that connected us._

_And one day, we would cherish each other until the end of time._

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued in chapter 3! What you think? I didn't really like this chapter myself, but next chapter will be better (that's a promise!)<strong>


	3. Everything hurts

_Three months later…_

_Surprisingly, Mother and Father didn't actually mind Jack that much…at first. In fact, they liked having him around to look after my sister and I when they went away for a few days. Anna and I convinced our parents to give Jack a temporary job in the castle. I guess you could say life was pretty good._

_It was only after…that night, that things started to change. _

"Sshhh, quiet!" Jack whispered to Anna, as the two of them snuck up behind Elsa's bedside. Anna pulled at Jack's sleeve, practically bursting with excitement. With a flick of his wrist, Jack formed a ball of snow in the palm of his hand. Anna giggled, which caused Jack to shush her once more.

The two peered over the edge of the purple bed sheets to see Elsa sleeping peacefully, her head turned away from the two. Without much other hesitation, Jack threw the snowball at the back of Elsa's neck, startling her and causing her to gasp in shock.

Elsa jumped up as the cold snow went down her back. "Hey!" She exclaimed, attempting to fan the snow out of her shirt collar. Elsa scowled as Jack bit his lip to hide a chuckle. "That's not funny!"

"Anna wants to go downstairs." Jack sniggered. Elsa rolled her eyes and fell back against her bed, burying her face in her pillow.

"Not now Anna, I'm tired."

Anna jumped on top of her sister's bed and started shaking her by the shoulder playfully. "Come on Elsa, you wouldn't want to miss out on the fun!" Elsa shot Jack a glare. The devious spirit of winter simply shrugged.

"Anna, we can go play tomorrow." Elsa stated, attempting to turn onto her back to sleep. "Go back to bed."

"But the sky's awake, so I'M awake." Anna frowned, flopping on top of her sister. Jack laughed under his breath and leant back against his staff.

"Why don't you and Jack go play by yourselves." Elsa giggled, pushing Anna off of her.

Anna sat there for a moment, before she chuckled and said, "Do you want to build a snowman?" Jack raised an eyebrow as Elsa opened her eyes and give her sister a smile.

* * *

><p>"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Anna chanted, standing in the center of the mass ballroom. Elsa laughed and waved her hands together. Snowflakes suddenly formed within the palm of her hands and Anna watched as a snowball slowly began to form. Elsa threw the snowball high into the air and snow burst out across the room like snow falling from the clouds.<p>

Anna waved her arms in the air, catching a snowflake on her tongue as it fell. "This is amazing!" She exclaimed. Jack rolled his eyes with a slight smirk. With that, he hit the floor with the tip of his staff, and a thin layer of ice coated the entire surface, forming a giant ice rink over the ballroom. The two girls giggled as they began to slide over the surface in their night slippers.

Jack watched as the two girls began to build a snowman in the center of the hall, as they always did. For some unexplainable reason, Jack had grown somewhat close to the princesses of Arendelle. He enjoyed being around them. They brought light into his cold eyes. He'd known nothing of himself before that day Elsa had found him in the woods. These girls were all he had, and he loved them with every inch of his frozen heart.

"Hello, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" Elsa said in a goofy high-pitched voice, mimicking the snowman, moving his twig arms to wave at Anna.

Anna giggled and wrapped her arms around the frosty snowman. "I love you Olaf!"

"Hey," Jack walked over to the girls, a smile on his face. "You guys aren't trying to replace me are you?"

"Of course not!" Anna exclaimed, jumping up and giving Jack a big hug. "You'll always be my favorite snowman."

Jack looked shocked, but let the expression fade and settled for a smug little smile. "Whatever you say Princess." Elsa couldn't help but laugh, her happiness causing more snow to fall from the rooftop. Everything up to that moment had been perfect. Anna was happy. Jack was happy. She was happy.

_But that was it._

Anna stood upon a snow peak, and fearlessly jumped into mid air. "Catch me Elsa!" She called. Elsa giggled and formed another peak in front of her. Anna continued to jump from each peak Elsa formed, chanting, "Catch me catch me!" Elsa smiled, continuing to use her magic to form peaks of snow. "Again, again!"

Anna began to jump faster, and by this point, both Elsa and Jack had come to realize that Elsa was having trouble. "Slow down Anna!" She exclaimed, though, she didn't. Suddenly, Elsa felt herself slip upon the ice. In a moment of panic, Elsa's magic flew from her hands towards Anna, striking her upon the head. "No!"

Anna began to fall from mid-air. Jack flew towards her and caught her within his arms before she hit the ground. A white streak formed from Anna's hair. Jack stared down at the motionless child, unsure of what to do or even say.

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed. That was the first time Jack had ever seen Elsa look so scared. So petrified. Jack knelt upon the floor, resting Anna's head against his knee. Elsa knelt beside her sister, hugging onto her, trying to keep her warm. "Anna!"

"Don't worry…she's going to be okay. Just, stay calm."

"No, she's not!" Elsa screeched. Jack noticed the windows and sealing began to ice over. Ice spikes began to form and the happy little snowman that stood so proudly collapsed into nothing but a pile of snow. " What have I done…what have I done?!"

At that moment, the king and queen burst through the doors to the ballroom, looks of horror upon their faces. "Anna!" The queen exclaimed. The two royals ran over to their two daughters. The queen took Anna's limp body from Jack's ice-cold hands.

"What have you done to my daughter?!" The King exclaimed, turning to Jack. "I told you not to trust a winter spirit, and now look what's happened!"

Before Jack had time to defend himself, Elsa spoke, "It wasn't him, it was me! It was an accident! I'm sorry!" Elsa felt herself begin to fall apart, tears falling from her eyes.

"This has gotten out of hand…" The queen stated. "My daughter is…"

"She's not dead." Jack stated. Both the king and queen turned to him. "I know of someone who can help her."

"What?" The king had never seemed more incoherent. Elsa hugged onto her father for dear life.

"The man in the moon told me of beings who can undo winter magic. You'll have to trust me."

* * *

><p>"<em>I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe... but don't worry, I'll leave the fun."<em>

"_But she won't remember I have powers?" Elsa questioned. "What about Jack? Will she remember him?"_

_Pabbie looked from Jack Frost, the spirit of winter, and then back to Elsa, the future Queen of Arendelle. Both cursed with something out of his control, but both with a power so pure and beautiful. "Jack Frost, because of the light you've brought into Anna's life, you too shall remain in her memories, but as a human. She will not remember that you're a spirit of winter. In the mean time, I suggest you keep your distance from Anna, for the mean time."_

"_What?" Jack stared down upon his little princess, who slept silently within her mother's arms. "No...I can't..."_

"_It's for the best." The king avowed._

_Pabbie then turned to Elsa, speaking to her directly. "As for you, Elsa. Your power will only grow stronger. There is much beauty within it, but also great danger. You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy."_

"_We will do whatever it takes to protect her." The king stated as Elsa hugged onto him._

* * *

><p><em>Father closed the palace gates, reduced the staff and limited my contact with other people. My parents forbid Jack to stay in the castle, but that didn't stop him from coming to see me. I knew he was secretly watching over Anna. And I knew he cared about me...but we started to drift apart...and I started to lose the beautiful magic that Jack had placed within my soul when I was nothing but a child. I wasn't afraid of Jack, I was afraid of hurting him.<em>

_And then one day, I did something terrible...something I regret to this very day._

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued in chapter 4! I update rather regularly so you should be seeing the next chapter in a few days (because I literally have nothing to do whilst in camp.) Leave a comment to tell me what you think? I know, this chapter is basically the same as what happened in the movie, but it should start getting better as we go along.<strong>

**Also, thank you for following this story! To be honest, I didn't think this was going to work out as well as it has, but it's going pretty smoothly.**


	4. Goodbye my Snowman

**This chapter is very uneventful, but still critical to the story, so I hope it's okay.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Snowman, where are you going?" Anna had questioned.<em>

"_Your mom and dad think it's time for me to find a place of my own." Jack smirked, hiding his pain beneath his childish disposition. "Obviously they can't handle my awesomeness." Anna seemed to brighten up by her Snowman's comical charm. "Don't worry Princess. I'll be back one day."_

"_When's one day?" Anna asked._

"_I don't know that's what's fun about it." Jack stated, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "You be a good girl whilst your snowman's away, okay?"_

"_I will." Anna smiled, giving the young spirit of winter one last hug goodbye. The last hug they'd ever have until twelve years time. "I love you Snowman."_

"_Love ya too Princess."_

"_I promise I won't forget you…I promise."_

* * *

><p><em>Three year's later…<em>

"Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show." She whispered to herself. "Come on Elsa. Keep yourself together." The young twelve-year-old stared down at her hands, taking a deep breath as she pulled her white gloves over her slim fingers. She sat upon the edge of her bed, counting as the minutes turned into hours. The room felt cold, as it always did, for her powers were only growing stronger every minute she was locked away.

There was a light knock upon the glass of her window. Elsa didn't even have to look up. "I told you not to come back." Jack pushed the glass open with the curved end of his staff and sat upon the windowsill.

"And I told you, you can't make me." He chuckled, his sprightly attitude causing frost to form upon the windowpane and around the curtain drapes. "Come on Els', you know me better than that."

"You shouldn't be here." Elsa mumbled, rubbing her gloved hands together nervously. She stood up and walked over to the farthest corner of the room, turning away from him, in hopes he might just ignore her. Yet she had no such luck. "You CAN'T be here."

"That's what you always say." Jack commented, "And yet, here I am."

"Jack, I'm serious. If mom and dad find out you're with me, who knows what will happen!" Elsa could tell that Jack had walked in from the window because the entire room had suddenly got much colder. "Please, just go."

"You know perfectly well I'm not going to leave any time soon." He stated. "Why do you insist on facing this alone?" Jack seemed to become a little stern, though he didn't let it show. "All I want to do is help you, and you're always just shutting me out. What did I ever do to deserve that?"

"You wouldn't understand. This isn't about you. This is about my family, the people I love. I'm doing this to protect them. I'm not going to hurt them anymore. Don't you know that the more I see you, the more I miss the way things used to be? One day, I'm going to end up hurting you and everyone around me…and I don't want to know what that day looks like." Elsa felt a sharp pain in her chest as the agonizing memory of Anna drifted through her mind.

Suddenly, Elsa felt herself become swathed in a cold blanket of winter as Jack wrapped his arms around her in a familiar embrace. "You know you can't hurt me Elsa. Why don't you worry about yourself for a change." It was a cold and icy hug, though in truth, Elsa had never felt warmer.

* * *

><p>"Elsa, it's snowing!" Anna exclaimed through the wood of the door. "Mommy said I can go outside to the palace gardens today. Do you wanna' build a snowman with me?" As usual no reply was given. Anna hadn't really expected a response, but she always had hope in her sister. "I haven't seen you in…well, it feels like forever. I miss you ya know!" Nine-year-old Anna leant her back against the door and sighed. "You know, it's starting to get a little lonely out here." Anna watched the beautiful snowfall from the corridor window, everything slowly turning into a pure and crystal clear white.<p>

"Did I do something wrong Elsa? If I did I'm sorry. I'm really, really, really, really, sorry sis."

* * *

><p>Jack sat upon the top of a tree branch in the middle of the woods he'd once been found in. The moon shone within the midnight sky, so bright that its light could be seen even through the mist of clouds. "Hey, my name's Jack…at least, that's what you told me back then…I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to say to you." Jack looked up towards the moonlight, just praying to get some form of reaction. "I don't know what I am…or who I am. Why did I have to be like this? Why couldn't I be a normal person? Why won't you give me any of the answers I'm looking for?" The moon said nothing, simply shining down on the spirit of winter. "If I was a normal human…I'd probably still be at the castle, with my girls. We'd be busy building our snowman and having fun…just…being kids…" Jack felt the frost form around him, upon the bark of the tree and the branch he sat upon.<p>

"I don't want it to be like this. I want to go back…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Do you trust me?" Jack was flying outside of Elsa and Anna's bedroom window, a smile on his face. Elsa stood upon the ledge, holding onto the sides of the window with her hands for support, staring down at the tiny people below them the size of ants. The drop was so far it almost made her head spin.<em>

"_I-I've changed my mind! I don't want to do it!" Elsa stuttered, petrified out of her mind._

"_Elsa, don't look down. Just look at me." Jack called out to her. Elsa lifted her head to see Jack's bright ice-blue eyes on her, his smile gave her a sense of security, and she seemed to forget her own morals for a moment. "Now, don't be scared. I'm right here. You know I won't let you fall. You just have to trust me."_

_Elsa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. With that, Elsa leaped from the edge of the windowsill, feeling gravity begin to pull her down. For a moment, she felt her body begin to fall and her human instinct of panic took action. She clenched her eyes shut and screamed. When suddenly, she stopped falling entirely, and she felt arms wrap around her, hugging onto her with great care. Elsa opened her eyes to find her head rested against Jack's chest. She looked down and felt as though she were floating. She could still see the drop, but it didn't feel as terrifying as it had moments ago. "See, that wasn't so bad was it?"_

"_Yay! My turn, my turn!" Anna exclaimed. Elsa turned to see her sister at the windowsill, jumping up and down with delight._

"_Don't worry princess, you're up next." Jack chuckled._

Elsa opened her eyes, startling from her midnight dream…well…it was more of a memory…a memory she wished to forget. It was something too perfect…something that made her miss her past too much. She sat up in bed, feeling the frost form over her hands again. It was getting too strong for her to handle. All of this was becoming too much for her. She missed the fun they used to have. She missed Anna. She missed all of it. Elsa fell back onto her pillow and felt a cold rush go to her head. "Come back Snowman."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I know this chapter is really uneventful but I'll update soon and next chapter will be better. Warning, I may have to put in a big time jump. I hope that's okay with you guys. <strong>


End file.
